Recent Updates
__TOC__ Here are listed updates from Kancolle game maintenance. Latest Maintenance: 13th March, 2015 Next Maintenance: 27th March, 2015 Future updates March 27 * April * A Special Type destroyer will get Kai Ni TBA * Choukai Kai Ni * Spring 2015 Event ** New foreign Battleship Last update 18th March 2015 Mini-update (February Ranking Rewards) # Equipment #* New Equipment Type #** Large Sonar (大型ソナー) #*** Equippable on CA(V), CV(L), BB(V), AS, AV, LHA #* New Equipment #** Type 0 Passive Sonar 「零式水中聴音機」 #*** It is a Large Sonar (see above). 13th March 2015 #'Remodels' #* Maya Kai Ni #** No blueprint required #** At level 75 #** Requires 1150 and 750 #** New lines #'New equipment' #* 12.7cm Twin High-angle Mount + Type 94 Anti-Aircraft Fire Director 「12.7cm高角砲＋高射装置」 #* 25mm Triple Autocannon Mount (Concentrated Deployment) 「25mm三連装機銃 集中配備」 #** Part of Maya Kai Ni's initial loadout #* These can both be upgraded using Akashi's Improvement Arsenal with the support of a certain shipgirl #'Quests' #* D15: 防空射撃演習を実施せよ！"Implement anti-air shooting exercises!" #** Do expedition 6 three times! #** Rewards: #*** 200 #*** 200 #*** 2 development material #*** 1 25mm Triple Autocannon Mount #*B40: 「改装防空重巡」出撃せよ！ "Sortie the remodeled Air-Defence Heavy Cruiser!" #** Requires D15 Completion #** Sortie Maya Kai or Maya Kai Ni, 1 light cruiser and 2 destroyers, and up to 2 additional ships, to world 2-3, and defeat the boss (most likely S-rank). #** Rewards: #*** 300 #*** 300 #*** 1 Type 3 Shell #*** 1 25mm Triple Autocannon Mount #* D16: 囮機動部隊支援作戦を実施せよ！"Implement the decoy task force support strategy!" #** Requires B40 Completion #** Do expedition 15 once #** Rewards: #*** 400 #*** 400 #*** 1 Type 91 Anti-Aircraft Fire Director #* The quests need to be unlocked beforehand #'Jukebox' #* 5 new loops have been added #** 「士魂の護り」"Grace of the Bushi's Soul" #** 「特型駆逐艦」"Special-type destroyer" #** 「艦娘のお菓子作り」 "Candy-making by the Shipgirls" #** 「桃の節句と艦娘」 "Hinamatsuri and the Shipgirls" #** 「武蔵の帰投」 "Musashi's return" #** These require 1,500 furniture coins to play #'Furniture' #* New furniture #** 「武蔵の掛け軸」 "Musashi's Wall Scroll" #*** Can be obtained for free from the furniture shop #*** Will change the BGM into 「武蔵の帰投」 "Musashi's return" #* Returning furniture #** 桜舞う春のフローリング #** ピンクの床 #** 家具職人の壁紙 #** 木板の壁 #** コンクリート壁 #** 春の高級窓 #** お花見窓 #** 緑カーテン&窓 #** インテリア椅子 #** 提督の書斎机 #** 書斎本棚 #** 模様替えお掃除セット #**「武蔵」模型と桐箪笥 #*** Changes the BGM into 「武蔵の帰投」 "Musashi's return" #'Voices and other' #* New lines for Maya Kai, including resupply, homeport, etc. #* Limited-time White Day themed voices #** For 20 to 24 shipgirls (Unconfirmed) #*** Mutsuki, Kisaragi, Shiratsuyu, Shigure, Murasame, Yuudachi, Hatsukaze, Maikaze, Yuubari, Ooyodo, Myoukou, Nachi, Ashigara, Haguro, Maya, Choukai, Suzuya, Kumano, Kongou, Hiei, Haruna, Kirishima, Shouhou, Akashi #** Will be removed next update #* Homeport expansion #** Max 240 ship slots (up from 230) #** Max 1,060 equipment slots (up from 1,020) #* Hishimochi no longer drops #* 15.5cm Triple Gun Mount (Main)-like guns have had their combat visuals fixed #* The item shop is once again selling 「艦娘へのクッキー」"Cookie for the shipgirl" for a limited time #** This is not worth getting (the update notes says this) #* Musashi's construction rate in LSC has increased by a bit Official Twitter Twitter Archived updates For updates starting June 2014, see the forum section Game Updates . Japan Standard TimeJPClock Category:Kanmusu Category:Help